


and they say soulmates don't exist

by thundersquall



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/pseuds/thundersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've found out that the dude who drunkenly ate your ass at a party two years ago is the guy you're now dating, you don't really worry about insignificant things like ass to mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and they say soulmates don't exist

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tumblr post](http://nomoremissnicebi.tumblr.com/post/130861321070/my-boyfriend-was-telling-me-about-the-time-he).

Patrick loves being rimmed. Like, fucking _loves_ it. He likes getting fingered and fucked, of course, won't say no to having something in his ass, but there's just something about getting rimmed that drives Patrick absolutely wild. 

That's how he almost broke Jonny's nose the first time Jonny ducked down and pressed his mouth over his hole, flailing and bucking his hips so hard that he's pretty sure he smashed his ass all over Jonny's face. Jonny wasn't fazed, just held him down with a firm hand at the base of his spine and the other pulling his ass open, and went to town with his tongue, until Patrick was drooling and begging and biting on his pillow like a cliché right out of a porn movie. It's his favourite way to be rimmed (or fucked), though, being held down and made to take whatever Jonny gives him.

So: Pat considers himself pretty lucky that he's dating a guy like Jonny, who has no qualms about getting his mouth all up in there and licking him out till he's sobbing. And no qualms about _where_ he does it, even.

There's the memorable time they were getting down and dirty on the dance floor in Patrick's favourite club – the club where they met, actually, so of course it's Pat's favourite – grinding on each other until Patrick was pressing his hard cock into the firm muscle of Jonny's thigh and literally begging for it. Jonny had dragged him into the bathrooms, wedged the door shut with a mop, and went down on his knees on the filthy floor, sucking Patrick's dick like it was leaving the next hour and fingering him open. Once Jonny deemed him loose enough, he spun Patrick round, pushed his cheek against the door, and ate him out while jacking his dick with firm, precise strokes. Patrick was moaning and shivering by the time he came, streaking all over the door, fucking himself back on Jonny's talented tongue.

And Jonny didn't even bother cleaning the door off, the fucker, just shoved Patrick out of the place and back home where he could get his tongue into him again in a much more leisurely manner, licking long slow stripes over the cleft of his ass and fucking just the tip of his tongue into Patrick, while Patrick clung to the sheets and begged for more.

There's the other time Jonny and he went to a friend's birthday party, and Jonny kind of barged into the bathroom when Patrick went in to wash his hands, and told him, "Turn around and get your hands on the counter." He'd licked and tongue-fucked Patrick into a shuddery mess, and before Patrick could beg to come, he smacked him once on the ass, wiped his hand across his wet, gleaming mouth, and told him to get dressed before strutting out like he hadn't just eaten him out in _their friend's bathroom_ and denied him an orgasm as the icing on his unsatisfied cake. What a piece of shit.

Tonight, Patrick's sucking Jonny off slowly the way Jonny likes, lots of slow licking from base to tip, suction at the head. Jonny's watching him with hooded eyes, occasionally pushing the curls off his face to see the way Patrick's cheeks hollow when he mouths at the head of Jonny's swollen cock. Pat's got his knees tucked under him and his ass in the air, and it doesn't take long before Jonny's fingers slide into his crack, stroke over the soft yielding pucker of his hole.

"You want me to lick you out?" Jonny asks, and it's so fucking unfair that he sounds so steady with Patrick sucking wet and hot on his cock. Patrick nods, thighs already tightening at the thought, and Jonny shifts and maneuvers him until he's splayed over Jonny's chest with his legs spread, mouth still working Jonny's cock.

"Yeah, that's it," Jonny murmurs, thumb dipping just a little into Patrick, and Pat can feel his skin ripple into goosebumps at the gust of Jonny's breath over him. He tilts his ass upwards invitingly, close to Jonny's mouth, and Jonny laughs, fingers digging into his glutes to spread him open, thumbs hooking into the rim of Patrick's little hole and opening it up. Jonny grips Patrick's hips with his elbows and forearms so he can't thrash too much, and goes in.

No matter how many times they've done this, Patrick's first reaction to Jonny's warm wet tongue swiping over his hole is always to jerk his hips back onto Jonny's mouth – hence the whole almost-nose-breaking incident.

Jonny knows him by now, though, and forces him down with the strength of his arms; Patrick can't help it, he lets Jonny's dick slide out of his mouth just so he can groan as Jonny curls his tongue into him.

"God, love to hear you moan for me," Jonny says, right against his hole, lips pressed snug to it and making Patrick shudder as he talks. "Love doing this to you, hear the sounds you make – "

Patrick whimpers and shuts his eyes, and blindly sucks Jonny's cock again, just to keep his mouth occupied. It still doesn't stop a hiccup escaping him when Jonny slides a finger into him, following it with his tongue.

"Jonny," he says, muffled around the thickness of Jonny's cock. "Please, please, lick me – " He's rolling his hips on instinct, pushing back, trying to get Jonny's tongue back in him, but Jonny holds him firm, licking in feathery little strokes around his rim and not more.

Patrick is panting and wriggling, sucking mindlessly on Jonny's cock when Jonny begins to tongue him properly, fucking his tongue into him, licking across his own knuckles. It's fucking mindblowing, the wet curl of Jonny's tongue in counterpoint to Jonny's fingers in him keeping him open, giving Patrick something to clench down on as Jonny eats him out.

There are bright white spots dancing in front of his closed eyelids when Jonny nudges him off his cock and makes him sit up, hovering above Jonny's face, and Jonny makes a pleased little sound as he holds Patrick's ass above him to look at his hole. Patrick can feel his face flame – he knows how he must look, red and open from Jonny's mouth and glistening wet, twitching in a wordless plea for more.

"You can touch yourself," Jonny says, and Patrick bites back a _I didn't need your permission anyway_ when Jonny grips his hips hard and lowers his ass onto his face. Patrick frantically grabs his cock.

It doesn't take long, Patrick fucking into his fist and fucking back onto Jonny's tongue, choking around his moans and pleas, swiveling his hips in a desperate attempt to get Jonny's mouth tight against his hole and tongue fucking deep in. Patrick doesn't think he lasts more than a minute and a half of riding Jonny's face like that, and he cries out when he comes, screwing down onto Jonny's face and shuddering, ass clenching tight as he spurts over his own fist. 

"Oh, shit," is all he manages when he slumps forward, Jonny's fingers still inside him; Jonny's cock, impossibly harder now, bobs against his cheek. He can’t do anything fancy, just wraps his come-covered hand around it and sucks the head back into his mouth. When Jonny comes, he's arching his back and groaning into the firm flesh of Patrick's ass, fingers hooked inside him.

They're still lying where they are, Patrick's forehead against Jonny's knee, when Jonny chuckles tiredly.

"What?" Patrick says drowsily, too buzzed to even look at Jonny.

"Just thinking – I've never slept with someone who likes getting their ass eaten out as much as you do. There was that dude at a party a couple years back though, he was so into it. Almost suffocated me like you do."

"What dude?" Patrick asks. He's not even jealous – Jonny and he have been dating for over a year, and in that time he's never seen Jonny even look at another guy. He's genuinely curious, though.

"I don't know," Jonny says, and Pat can feel his body shift as he shrugs. "I never got his name. It was just some drunken hook-up. I didn't even really know the host, he was a friend of a friend. I tagged along and somehow found myself in a bathroom with this guy, and he bent over and I went for it."

Something's – twigging in Patrick's mind. "You know, that's kinda weird. Two years ago I went to a party at my college pal's home, and hooked up with some guy in the bathroom too. He didn't even fuck me, just bent me over and ate me out."

He lifts his head from Jonny's knee to stare at him, and realizes the moment their eyes meet that they're thinking of the same thing.

"Were you at – "

"Lincoln Park? D- something – Duncan? Duncan's party – "

"Holy fuck – that was where I – Duncan's fucking party – "

"In September of – "

"2012, fucking – "

"Jesus Christ," Jonny says, and then he's reaching out and dragging Patrick up to kiss him. Patrick goes willingly – when you've found out that the dude who drunkenly ate your ass at a party two years ago is the guy you're now dating, you don't really worry about insignificant things like ass to mouth.

Patrick can feel himself grinning when they finally separate, and Jonny's just – Jonny looks so _pleased_ , eyes bright and smiling softly, and Patrick leans his forehead against Jonny's and sighs. 

"And they say soulmates don't exist," he says. 

Jonny laughs, a low rumble in his chest, and cards his fingers through Patrick's curls again, catching on one and tugging gently before letting it spring back into place.


End file.
